


Ride Or Die With Me

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker and Harley Quinn AU, suicide squad versions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Or Die With Me

Everyone knew Phil Lester’s boyfriend, Dan Howell, was NOT to be touched. That wasn’t hard to grasp. They’d seen what happened to the ones who had.  
What made it hard was the sultriness of the boy’s character.  
The way he swung his hips when he walked, and the things he SAID were downright flirtatious.  
If it weren’t for the fact that The Joker was his boyfriend, he’d have been taken a lot sooner.  
Dan had been swept up by a rival of Phil’s during a business deal when he was distracted; but not without a fight.  
The assailants had to tranquilize the boy to cease his kicking and shooting.  
Once he was unconscious, they swung the body around the larger man’s shoulders and slipped right out from The Joker’s nose.  
When Phil found out, describing him as angry would’ve been an understatement.  
“YOU LET THEM ESCAPE WITH MY DAN?!”  
The security men looked terrified. “W-we were switc-ching shifts-”  
“THAT IS NO EXCUSE!” He roared. He reached down to his belt and pulled out a knife, throwing it to impale the man talking.  
“Anyone else?” He demanded.  
No one moved. “Good. Now GO FIND HIM!”  
~

“Boss, you haven’t left your room in two days.”  
Phil looked up from staring at his knife, dazed. “Where is he?”  
The henchman looked uneasy. “We don’t have him yet, but we know his location.”  
Phil snapped out of his haze, smirking. “Where is he?”  
“EPCOTT facilities.”  
“Prepare the men. Let’s go get my baby boy.”  
~  
Dan hummed a quiet lullaby to himself as he swung from a silk swing in the corner of his cage.  
The guards guarding the entrance to the room were annoyed, to say the least. Was this man 5?  
Just as one was going to yell at him to shut up, the wall opposite the door burst into rubble.  
The guards immediately began shooting in that general direction, reciprocated by the destructors.  
In burst The Joker and his men. As Phil’s goons shot at the guards, Phil shot the lock holding Dan in the cage.  
“PUDDIN!” Dan yelped.  
Phil held open his arms. “Come here babe.”  
Dan shot up from his swing and careened into Phil, holding him tighter than humanly possible.  
Phil buried his face in the boy’s pink and blue locks, making a promise to never let him out of his sight again.  
“Let’s go home baby.”


End file.
